


Después de todo

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slice of Life, canon-divergence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: Tras la guerra sagrada contra Hades, Yuzuriha hace frente a una vida sin Cosmos y a un futuro incierto. [Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas] [Yuzuriha/Yato] [Oneshot]





	Después de todo

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Después de todo.**

 

 

Nada de lo que se esperaba de mí. No he cumplido ninguna de las esperanzas que otras personas depositaron en mí. Ni siquiera he sido capaz de seguir fiel a las metas que yo misma me impuse.

No me casé para impedir que la sangre de mi familia se extinga.

No fui capaz de salvar a mis padres. Tampoco a Tokusa.

No fallecí en la Guerra Sagrada contra Hades como muchos de mis compañeros. Atenea ni siquiera me dejó intervenir en la batalla final. Ella y Tenma se enfrentaron solos a Alone... a Hades. Nos salvaron la vida. ¿Qué vida? Qué más da. Después de todo, el viento sigue soplando aquí en las cumbres de Jamir. Gélido, implacable. Miro a mi alrededor solo para acabar fijando mi vista en el horizonte, y solo veo que esta tierra sigue siendo poco acogedora. Pero a su manera... es hermosa. ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Me es imposible perpetuar el legado de mi maestro Hakurei. Deshonra. Soy una vergüenza. No soy digna de haber sido una vez Caballero de la Grulla.

 

Aquí estoy, con el abismo por delante, a un solo paso. La vista del fondo es espantosa, pero también inspira aires de libertad.

Detrás de mí: la torre. Esa construcción ancestral imponente y austera que se alza en mitad de la nada, y entre cuyas paredes he pasado demasiados días. A vuestro lado. Jamir somos todos nosotros: Hakurei. Shion. Atla. Tenma. Yato. Asmita. Tokusa. Padre. Madre.

Podría rasgarme la garganta si volviese a gritar vuestros nombres en este mismo lugar, tal como hice cuando Sasha nos envió a Atla, Yato y a mí de regreso aquí. En contra de nuestra voluntad. Sin nuestros Cosmos. Con toda la vida por delante. ¿Qué vida? Qué más da.

En el taller de Jamir sigue habiendo armaduras por todas partes. Armaduras que me es imposible reparar. Muchas de ellas están muertas. Igual que yo. Mi Cosmos está extinto. Ella me lo arrebató a cambio de una vida. ¿Qué vida? Qué más da. Sasha. Ya no estás. Y ni siquiera soy capaz de honrar el sacrificio que hiciste por todos nosotros mas que desde un segundo plano.

 

El horizonte esconde un lugar que, por supuesto, no alcanzo a ver a simple vista, pero cuyo recuerdo sigue latente en mi interior. El Santuario. Lugar maldito en el que los sueños de futuro se derrumban cuando el mazo de la realidad los azota. Exactamente igual que en Jamir. Y durante demasiado tiempo no hicimos nada por cambiarlo. Muchos sufrieron, sufrimos, y sufrirán a causa de ese recinto sagrado.

Sasha. Imagino que para ti ya fue suficiente suplicio verte obligada a condenar de por vida a dos de tus Caballeros. Shion. Dohko. A otros nos diste la oportunidad de ser libres. De vivir una existencia normal sin Cosmos. ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué no Teneo y otros aprendices que sí lo conservaron y ahora defienden tu legado con orgullo? ¿Qué ocurre con nosotros? Shion no se cansa de decir que ayudar en tareas de reconstrucción, entrenamiento y guardia es igual de importante que servir al Santuario vistiendo una armadura, pero a muchos nos cuesta aceptar ese punto de vista cuando una vez fuimos Caballeros.

Siento haberte defraudado, Sasha.

Yato, Atla y yo no fuimos capaces de aceptar nuestro destino y cometimos la osadía de traicionar el don que nos otorgaste: la plena humanidad. No aprovechamos del todo la libertad que nos regalaste: seguimos sirviendo al Santuario y a la causa de Atenea a nuestra manera. Hakurei estaría orgulloso de nosotros por rebelarnos de este modo contra la voluntad divina. Al fin y al cabo, él también lo hizo y jamás lo acusaste de no cumplir con su deber. Quizás porque Hakurei compensó con creces su renuncia al puesto de Patriarca del Santuario aislándose del mundo para dedicar su vida a reparar armaduras para que otros, quizás más leales a la disciplina y al honor, pudiesen transitar con orgullo el sendero de sus destinos. Hakurei. Maestro. Siempre fuiste fiel a tus ideales. Hasta el mismísimo momento de tu muerte. De ti aprendí que hay gente cuya integridad no varía con el paso del tiempo, mientras que hay otras personas que se ven obligadas a cambiar para adaptarse a las circunstancias. Sage, tu hermano gemelo es un buen ejemplo de ello. La noche y el día. El deber y la rebeldía. Aún así, ambos fuisteis fieles a vosotros mismos.

Quizás es por todos vosotros y no por mí misma el motivo por el que sigo aquí.

O quizás es por ti.

Me sorprendo al notar que una sonrisa se ha dibujado en mis labios. Solo tú eres capaz de lograr eso. He percibido tu presencia unos pasos por detrás de donde me encuentro. Es curioso cómo a pesar de no albergar Cosmos en mi interior, todavía soy capaz de notar que merodeas cerca. Que sigues aquí. ¿Por qué sigues aquí, Yato?

Llegaste a mi vida. Te instalaste en mi vida...

 

Yato. ¿Qué decir de ti? Cuando Sasha nos dejó aquí querías regresar al Santuario. Te dije que hicieses “lo que quieras.” Lo hiciste. Regresaste a aquel lugar, pero no para siempre. ¿Sabes una cosa? Reconozco que me alegró volver a verte cuando daba por hecho que pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas separados por miles de kilómetros. Tú en el Santuario. Yo en Jamir. Verte aparecer junto a Shion aquella mañana y oír que tu voz gritaba mi nombre para hacerse notar me provocó un escalofrío. Aunque no tanto como el estremecimiento que recorrió mi cuerpo al oír lo que dijiste esa misma noche, horas después de que el Patriarca se hubiera marchado.  « Voy a quedarme contigo en Jamir, Yuzuriha. » En ese momento tus ojos brillaban con intensidad, como cada vez que me mirabas desde que nos conocimos. «Contigo.»

Conmigo. ¿Por qué tú conmigo, Yato? ¿También mis ojos resplandecen de ese modo cuando te miro? Nunca te lo he preguntado, quizás porque tengo miedo de escuchar un “sí” saliendo de tus labios.

Aunque... a poco que lo piense, veo con claridad que la respuesta lleva mucho tiempo desvelándose por sí sola.

Tus manos rodean mi cintura con dificultad. Hace meses te resultaba más fácil. Ríes divertido al apoyar tu barbilla sobre mi clavícula. Te aferras a mí. Mis manos buscan las tuyas y las cubren con determinación. La determinación de la Grulla, esa que dices que todavía reside en mí.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –Susurras cerca de mi oído y depositas un beso en la base de mi cuello. Eres dulce, Yato.

–Se han calmado. –Giro la cabeza. El horizonte ya no tiene nada que contarme. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que hace tiempo que nos conocemos, me queda por descubrir todo un universo acerca de ti–. Ya no duele tanto.

–¿Vamos adentro? Comienza a refrescar. He preparado la cena. –Sonríes, anticipando la noticia que me anunciaste horas atrás. La visita de un viejo amigo–. Shion no tardará en llegar.

Ahora tus manos frotan mi vientre con suavidad y cariño. Hay que ver lo mucho que te gusta hacer eso. Me relaja.

 

¿Por qué yo contigo, Yato? No se supone que así vayamos a perpetuar el linaje muviano.

 

Quizás sea... porque después de todo, y a pesar de todo... siempre fuimos y seremos unos malditos rebeldes.

 


End file.
